Todo un Engaño
by Gaiasole
Summary: Draco necesita una venganza y Hermione se encuentra en la misma situación. Asi que si no puedes con tu enemigo unete a él. Terminado.
1. Introducción

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

"..."— Pensamientos

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

Soy un brujo dentro de lo que se puede llamar _normal_. Mentira, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Soy Draco Malfoy de la dinastía Malfoy hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nieto de Luca Malfoy, bisnieto de Leandro Malfoy, etcétera. Me hicieron aprender el árbol genealógico a los seis, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Mi familia siempre se ah impuesto a mi voluntad y realmente no es como si me quejara todo lo tengo en bandeja de oro para ello siempre acato las ordenes y nadie se puede quejar de mi después de todo yo solo soy un pequeño ángel. Aún cuando mi padre insista en decir que soy un diablo en cuerpo de cordero.

Pero esta semana me ah llegado la carta de mi padre diciéndome en pocas palabras: Te quedaras en Hogwarts estas navidades. Al principio creía que era una mala broma pero después de releer unas cinco veces me di cuenta que no era ninguna broma y entonces medite lo terrible de mi ahora situación, llegue a la conclusión de que estaría encerrado hasta salir de la escuela, ¡Yo soy claustrofóbico por merlín como me hacen esto!

El grito se habrá oído mas allá de territorio Slytherin mientras a mi me entraba un colapso nervioso hasta que una dulce palabra vine a mi mente VENGANZA. Dulce palabra que solía recurrir a mi vocabulario muchas veces. Mi linda cabecita comenzó a tramar varias posibilidades todas ellas me llevaban a única solución que para nada era de mi agrado de hecho me era bochornosa pero era el mejor desquite para con Lucius.

—¿Qué piensas Malfoy?- dijo Zabini entrando al cuarto del príncipe de las serpientes— ¿Es que sigues pensando en el desquite para con tu padre?

—No puedo seguir pensando contigo hablando bribón de pacotilla.

—Que poca educación todavía de que vengo a pensar contigo para intentar ser un buen amigo.

—Zabini, NUNCA eh necesitado ayuda para pensar- fue mi seca respuesta mientras salía de territorio Slytherin con Blaise pisándome los talones— Zabini, ¿Tú tienes alguna idea para mi venganza?

—Usa las debilidades de tu enemigo.

—Eso lo se pero no es como si le conociera muchas a mi padre…

—Entonces ni idea tú eres quien conoce las debilidades del señor Malfoy no yo.

—Lo sé y estuve meditando existe una en especial que mi padre a odiado siempre.

—¿A Potter?

—¡No! Aun mejor ya sabes que el lucha por una causa especifica: las sangres sucias.

—Ah- dijo asombrado el— ¿Y de que nos sirve saber eso?

—¡Como de que!

—Si me explicas.

—A veces me pregunto donde esta la astucia que tanto predicamos que tenemos pero bueno, mira Zabini si yo me junto, no espera aun mejor- decía sonriendo— si yo me enrolo con una sangre sucia y no cualquiera una en especial la peor de todas, la mas inmunda, la única que se atreve a enfrentar a un sangre pura cara a cara aun a mi padre.

—¡Dime de quien hablas!- dijo alterado mi amigo haciéndome sonreír la sola idea era descabellada pero sería sinceramente efectiva.

—Míralo por ti mismo.

Las miradas de ambas serpientes se dirigieron a una montaña de libros, ¿Una montaña de libros? Pero conforme avanzaba su paso Blaise pudo ver que se trataba del premio anual de Gryffindor Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter y Weasley "El trío de oro" y una sonrisa abarco la cara de Zabini al igual que el rostro del rubio Dragón el cual parecía que sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca.

— X —

**Publicado**: 17 de Agosto del 2007.

**Reeditado**: 28 de Junio del 2011.

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø


	2. Cuestión de Actitud

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

No es por nada pero que guapo soy. Esos eran mis pensamientos al estar frente al espejo de mi habitación y es que, con cada recorrido de mi mirar veía que era simplemente perfecto y que el hecho de ser uno de los galanes mas codiciados me lo ganaba a pulso, ninguna chica se me podía resistir NINGUNA sola.

Hoy es la noche perfecta para enamorar a mi enemiga favorita; Granger, me eh puesto mis mejores ropas de gala. Eh dejado mi cabello algo despeinado como dejare de ahora en adelante para fastidiar más a Lucius.

Es la noche perfecta nada mas ni menos por el hecho de que para mi suerte tanto ella como yo ambos premios anuales y tendremos que hacer ronda juntos después de meses de estarnos evitando y engañando a Minerva diciendo que hacíamos las rondas en pareja tal como nos ordenaba. Hasta que el chismoso del conserje le informo que no era así.

El resultado había sido que hace tres días hacíamos la ronda juntas y una gata petrificada sin pizca de pelaje. Ahora estoy en el tercer piso del castillo esperando a que llegue cuando veo su característico cabello desordenado, ese look descuidado y esa pose orgullosa de Leona con su placa de premio anual que porta en su túnica.

—Hablando de Roma- digo al verla llegar junto a mí.

—Comencemos- susurro pasando de mí.

¿Perdón? Pensé que ella no era una chica porque mira que pasar de largo teniéndome a mi un rubio de buen ver y ni si quiera detenerse a admirarme, ¡Eso si que era tétrico aun para ella!

De cualquier forma le seguí los pasos, caminaba rápido bastante diría yo. Como fuera tenía que actuar rápido antes de que acabara la ronda y mi plan se fuera al hoyo.

—Bonita noche, ¿No?

—Ajá.

— Como para pasarla en pareja, ¿No crees?

—Supongo.

—Si eso digo yo- calle mientras pensaba una forma de romper tan incomodo silencio cuando escuche un sollozo rápidamente me gire apuntando con la varita en alto— ¡Lumus! ¿Escuchaste eso?

Con sumo cuidado recorrí con la mirada el pasillo si bien Potter el curso anterior había derrotado a Riddle eso no dejaba que existirán muchas otras criaturas peligrosas, ¿No?

Recorrí el pasillo con la mirada unas tres veces hasta que voltee a donde estaba mi compañera cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Granger hincada siendo ella la de los sollozos.

—¿Granger?- pronuncie sin creérmela y no se que más habré hecho por que los sollozos se volvieron un llanto, bonita escena era esa lo peor del caso es que ella no se iba a contener— Oye yo no se que hice pero…- no termine la frase cuando se azoto mas al llanto— ¡Cállate ya!

No es que la paciencia sea mi fuerte.

—Miau- la gata de Filch.

—¡Demonios, Granger levanta!- le decía jalándola del brazo— ¡Anda luego lloras!

—¡Déjame!- chilló queriendo soltarse.

—¡Párate ya!

—¡No quiero!- se cruzo de brazos.

—¡No te pongas hacer berrinches ahorita!

—¡Me niego!- siguió chillando.

—¡Me ca…!- en un acto desesperado Draco recogió a la castaña de suelo sosteniéndola en brazos entro a una aula vacía mientras le tapaba la boca y la juntaba a su pecho, los pasos del desagradable conserje ya eran muy cercanos y es que ya estaba en el pasillo.

—Sra. Norris, ¿Qué a visto usted?

Tan rápido como aprecio el conserje se fue. Hermione en tanto estaba bastante roja después de parar con el llanto había quedado sorprendida; los ojos parecían salirse de la orbita, Malfoy la había cargado en brazos cual ligera pluma en tanto le sostenía contra su pecho, podía percibir el rico olor mentolado del rubio y su aliento cercano a su rostro acariciándole, unos brazos fuertes la mantenían pegada al pecho del rubio haciendo denotar unos buenos músculos marcados por debajo de la camisa negra.

—Estoy en brazos de Malfoy es media noche y estamos en una aula vacía, me eh puesto a llorar enfrente de él y huele exquisitamente bien- meditaba la castaña.

—Parece que ya se fue- dijo Draco.

—¡Me puedes bajar de una vez Malfoy!

—Como quieras- susurro el rubio soltándola al suelo.

—¡Ah!- grito Hermione al sentir el contacto con el frió suelo— ¡Estupido!

—Yo solo hice lo que pediste- rió él.

—¡Serás!- reclamaba Hermione frunciendo el cejo cuando se levantaba escucho como el rubio reía a carcajada suelta— ¡Dónde me deje la vara!

—¿Esto Granger?

—¡Dámela Malfoy!

—No me da la gana.

Hermione trataba de quitármela dando pequeños saltitos sin éxito alguno pues no podía alcanzar mi mano. Ventajas de ser alto.

—¡Odioso!

—Dando y dando Granger.

—¡No tengo nada que darte Malfoy, así que dame la varita!

—¿Y exponer mi vida tan tontamente? No lo creo nena- camine hasta sentarme en el escritorio del profesor de Historia que era la aula en la que estábamos— ¿Por qué empezaste a chillar Granger?

—¡Yo no estaba chillando!

—¿A no entonces que hacías, gimotear?

—Me lamentaba, sucede hurón ciego que tú no viste pero me torcí el tobillo.

—No lo creo hasta hace un momento estabas dando saltitos para alcanzar tu varita.

—¡Es que me curo muy rápido!

—¿No tienes excusas mas patéticas?

—¡Bueno Malfoy a ti que te importa!

—No es que me importe pero si quiero terminar la ronda bien necesito saberlo, ¿Qué tal si te pones a llorar otra vez?

—¡No seas absurdo!

—Nunca lo eh sido. Anda Granger dímelo y te devuelvo tu varita.

—No confió en ti.

—Haces bien.

—¡Esta bien!- Hermione se sentó en un pupitre frente al escritorio donde estaba Malfoy.

Si se observaba con detenimiento la escena era un tanto extraña, ver a Hermione y su enemigo Draco sentados frente a frente en una estancia con un ventanal enorme que daba el paso a la luz de un hermosa y resplandeciente Luna Llena en medio de la noche con cientos de estrellas que resplandecían en la oscura noche los ojos de ella denotaban aun tristeza los ojos grises de el en tanto denotaban expectación y brillaban cautivadores.

—Te escucho, ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Por un chico.

—¿Quién?

—¡Tu solo querías la razón pues ya la tienes Malfoy!

La chica hizo ademán de pararse eh irse pero antes de darse la vuelta Draco ya estaba parada frente a él y la sentaba en el pupitre mientras la tomaba de las muñecas.

—¿Por quien?

—Jeremy Malcolm.

—¿El Ravenclaw?

—¡¿Conoces a otro Jeremy Malcolm?

—¿Me estas hablando en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- Draco hizo una mueca mientras levantaba un poco al ceja y hacía algo parecido a un puchero con la boca.

—Malcolm Jeremy- medito Draco— Alto, delgado, cabello negro, ojos verdes… ¿Ese?

—¡Si justo ese!- respondió alterada.

Draco río y Hermione sin quererlo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Prácticamente te has buscado una copia de Potter, ¿Sueños frustrados Granger?

—Jeremy es muy diferente a Harry. Bien lo sabes.

—Tienen rasgos parecidos Granger.

—Bueno ya lo sabes ahora regrésame lo que es mío.

—No, necesito que hagas algo por mi Granger.

—¿Eh?

—¡No me pongas esa cara!

—¡Habla ya hurón!

—Se mi novia.

—¿Perdón?

—Hermione Jane Granger se mi novia.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre completo?-abrió la boca sorprendida para luego comenzar a reír desenfrenada.

—¿Que demonios te parece tan gracioso?- pregunto un poquito dolido pero apenas un poco.

—¡Aja, ja, ja!- siguió con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que se contuvo un poco— Vale, bien ya me has hecho reír Malfoy ahora hay que continuar con la ronda- se puso en pie.

—¡No te estoy bromeando Granger quiero que seas mi novia!

—Te estarás volviendo loco Malfoy.

—¡Claro que no!- azote mis puños en el escritorio yendo a ella— ¡Se mi novia!

—¡Estas loco!

—Un poco si- admití— pero ese no es el punto necesito vengarme y que mejor que con tu ayuda cerebrito sabelotodo.

—¿Vengarte de quien te quieres vengar que me necesitas Malfoy?

—De mi papá.

—¿Quieres hacer rabiar al señor Malfoy?- yo asentí ella por unos segundos lo estaba pensando— Esta bien te ayudare con tu papi hurón.

—Si esperas que te agradezca Granger bien puedes esperar sentada.

—No lo esperaba, créeme.

—Bien ya vas entendiendo a un Malfoy.

—No lo hago por ti hurón, lo hago por molestar a Harry y Ron.

—¡El héroe y la comadreja!

—¡No les digas así!

—¡No me ordenes!

—¡Malfoy tu necesitas más el favor que yo!

—Si pero no me gusta que me griten.

—¡Ah pobrecito! Déjate de sandeces Malfoy.

—¡Draco llámame así de ahora en adelante! Que lo nuestro parezca real Granger.

—Hermione de ahora en adelante llámame por mi nombre.

—¡Hecho!- dije alegre.

—¡Momento!- dijo ella— yo no gano mucho en todo esto de hecho son quien más pierde.

—Si los dices por Poty-Pot y la comadreja colorada…

— Lo digo por Malcolm.

—Ya te lo dije Granger ayúdame que yo te ayudare.

—Sigamos con la ronda, Draco.

El acuerdo estaba hecho. Aunque seguían muchos cabos sueltos que no me podía permitir.

—Granger- interrumpí en medio de ese tétrico silencio de la ronda.

—Hurón.

—¡Que no me digas así!

—¡Pero eso eres, no se puede negar tu estirpe!

—Ratón de biblioteca.

—No me ofendes- canto alegremente la castaña— hurón…

—Si sigues con ese carácter nadie va a creer que somos novios, te tienes comportar como la novia de un Malfoy.

—¿Y como se comporta la novia de un Malfoy?- esperaba escuchar la castaña golpeteando en el suelo con el pie.

—Ah pues- medite pensando en todas las mujeres de mi familia tendría que pensar en un buen ejemplo la tía Bellatrix no lo que menos quería era una domadora, la prima Tonks tenía demasiados cambios de humor y color me gustaba la diversidad pero no exageremos, la tía Andrómeda bueno a ella la trate muy poco así que ni hablar— ¡Tienes que actuar como mi madre!

—¿Disculpa?- enarco una ceja Granger.

—Eso no sonó bien, ¿No?- pensé luego de abrir la boca y cerrar el cerebro así que mejor lo tuve que componer— Mira Granger mejor platicamos mañana y acordamos todo.

Salí corriendo de ahí, ¿Qué? Ya se que no es ese un buen modo de componer las cosas pero es mi modo, sobre todo para mí Draco Malfoy y mas cuando esa Granger podía presionar con esa mirada de fiera que impide que alguien puede pensar con sus cinco sentidos, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Malfoy todavía no acabamos la ronda!- grito la castaña pero ya era muy tarde porque Hermione se había quedado sola y con una idea de Draco no muy buena en cuanto a su actitud.

—Infantil…- susurro antes de seguir sola la ronda.

_**Continuará...**_

**—0—**


	3. Sexy Girl

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

—Hermione, ¿Me pases la mantequilla?- dijo Harry Potter a su amiga esa mañana de viernes invernal.

—Ten- le tendió la castaña en una actitud muy fría en ella.

—¿Aun sigues enojada?- ese era Weasley. Un ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos no le dice nada al pobretón.

—¿Aun intentas hacer preguntas inteligentes a estas horas de la mañana?

El ataque de la castaña incomodo a sus amigos que optaron por guardar silencio. Granger resulto tener mal despertar.

—Pues parece que si- fue lo que dijo Weasley antes de morder su panque cubierto de chocolate.

—Hicimos solo lo que pensábamos que era mejor para ti.

—No lo trates de arreglar Harry.

—Ese Jeremy no te conviene.

—¡Lo mismo dijeron de Ashton el año pasado! Estoy cansada de que me cuiden- se levanto la castaña rumbo a la salida.

—¡Hermione recuerda que hoy nos vamos de vacaciones navideñas te estaremos esperando para subir al tren!- grito el chico de cicatriz.

—¡Feecarfgahcyter!

—Ni que lo digas- le contesto a Potter a Weasley que estaba con medio trozo de carne en la boca y había dicho: _que carácter_.

—¡No soy una niña!- azotaba la castaña sus brazos a los costados cuando de repente desapareció del pasillo gracias a unos brazos específicamente mis brazo.

—¿Qué hay Granger?

—Hurón, ¡Que te crees!

—Tu novio; claro, los únicos que sabemos eso somos tu y yo hasta que considere prudente regar la noticia, ¿Has pensado que este va hacer el boom de Hogwarts en muchos años?

—Ah te refieres a nuestro trato- recordó Hermione como si nada sacudiendo su túnica— Creí que tenías prisa por vengarte.

—Pues si pero pensando bien las cosas si decimos ahora sobre lo nuestro nadie nos va a creer Granger.

—¿Por?- y ahí va de nuevo a enarcar la ceja. Es el segundo tic que encuentro a Granger el primero es el de mandar, mandar, mandar. Tenía que ser mujer.

—Pues porque va hacer tu y yo parecemos todo menos novios.

—¿No has oído del amor apache Malfoy?

—¿Apache? No se a que te refieres.

—Veo muy difícil el que tu y yo nos hagamos novios Malfoy, ¡No conoces nada muggle!

—¡Ah!- abrí estrepitosamente la boca tratando de rebatir.

—¡Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas!- riño Hermione sentándose en un pupitre— A ver Malfoy comencemos por el principio.

—Como si hubiera otra opción- pensé sentándome a lado de ella.

—¿Me estas escuchando Malfoy?

—Si estas a mi lado, ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?

—Bueno ambos buscamos venganza eso es claro tu de tu padre y yo de Harry y Ron por sobreprotegerme.

—Así que era eso- pensé.

—Y la mejor manera es hacernos novios porque cuando tu padre se entere de que andas con una sangre sucia te querrá matar

—¿Tienes que ponerlo en un termino tan sádico como muerte?

—Es lo mismo que me querrán hacer a mi mis amigos y no solo ellos mi casa entera.

—Mi casa entera también me reñirá soy el príncipe Slytherin, ¿Recuerdas?

—Y además de todo esta tu madre y de mi parte Jeremy.

—Mi madre no tendrá problema me adora y soy hijo único.

—Así que hijo único y el consentido de mami entonces espáciame, ¿Por qué te deja en el castillo?

—¡Eso lo decidió mi padre!- explote.

—Si claro, debe haber un trasfondo Malfoy, ¿No te parece sospechoso?

—¿Por qué tendría que haber un trasfondo? ¿Qué sabes tu que yo no sepa Granger?

—Nada.

—Cuando una mujer dice que nada es todo, ¡Habla Granger!

—Ya te dije que no se nada. Además tendrías que investigar por tu propia cuenta a final de cuentas son tus problemas. Malfoy eras tan Infantil.

—¡No lo soy!- dije haciendo puchero involuntario. En este punto quiero dejar en claro que fue un gesto meramente Involuntario.

—Si bueno- me miro con autosuficiencia.

Rayos soy yo quien debiera manejar esa postura no ella.

— Tenemos mucho que perder y poco que ganar- anoto Hermione.

—Las aventuras siempre tienen todo en contra Hermione.

—¿Y con todo y eso piensas seguir?

—Hasta el fin Hermione, ¿Y tú?

—Hasta el fin Draco- sonrió la castaña ofreciendo su mano a Draco que no dudo en estrecharla para así cerrar su trato.

—Tenemos todas unas vacaciones invernales para conocernos Hermione.

—Así te tendrás que acostumbrar a mí.

—En este castillo no será muy difícil.

—¿Qué planeas Granger?- me atreví a preguntar al ver una sonrisa tan picara como las que yo solía poner.

Tercer tic que le encuentro a Granger, el de sorprenderme.

—Pasar las vacaciones con mi novio claro esta

—Me gusta como piensas Granger- sonreí de medio lado.

—Todo un invierno contigo hurón- rió la castaña al ver el puchero del rubio— Me voy tengo que alcanzar a Harry y Ron para despedirles.

—Claro no sea que se vayan a sentir mal Poty y Weasley.

—¿Celoso Malfoy?

—Ni un poco querida es más se te va haciendo tarde. Recuerda que el expreso es preciso aun para los premios anuales.

—Hurón- salio Hermione.

Esto va hacer muy divertido me voy a vengar de tres personas odiosas a la vez, tres por uno que ganga príncipe que ganga fue lo que pensé hasta la mañana siguiente. A penas el día de ayer Piuter y la comadreja colorada se habían marchado para pasar las vacaciones en la madriguera o lo que yo definía como el basurero Weasley.

Hermione se había quedado completamente sola en la torre de Gryffindor y en el castillo solo se habían quedado unos pocos profesores además de un dos alumnos de Slytherin; es decir, yo el novio Malfoy así como mi incompetente amigo Zabini. En Hufflepuff casualmente se habían quedado Justin Flinch y Hanna Aboot que todos sabíamos eran novios, bastante conveniente que se quedaran y por su parte en Ravenclaw solo se habían quedado dos niñas de primero para variar gemelas y que todos sin necesidad de tomar adivinación sabíamos que eran algo así como el legado de George y Fred Weasley sin necesidad de haber parentesco.

Esas eran las personas que serían las primeras que tendríamos que convencer de que Granger y yo nos amábamos debíamos armar todo un engaño para el viejo Dumbledore, la perfecta McGonagall, el frió Snape, los amantes de Hufflepuff, el chismoso Zabini y a las gemelas _boom_ que era el sonido que siempre se escuchaba cuando esa niñas monstruosas andaban cerca. En fin, menudas vacaciones invernales serían estas.

Con todo y que era invierno aun no se sentía gran frió; en parte, por el hechizo del viejo Dumbledore con la temperatura y otro poco porque extrañamente aun no había nevado; raro, muy raro en un clima como el de Inglaterra bueno aun este de por si es bastante extraño, como muchas cosas en Inglaterra. ¡Como mi vida misma o como la idea de liarme a Granger!

—Debo estar soñando- restregó la durmiente Granger cuando me vio frente a su cama— ¡Ah!

—Tal y como pensé Granger despiertas gritando- sonreía de medio lado— ¡Buenos días!

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? Explícame que diablos haces en mi cuarto Malfoy.

—Tenía que ver como amanece mi novia y no es por nada Granger pero deberías hacer algo con ese arbusto en tu cabeza

—¿Arbusto?- tanteo su cabello haciéndome reír como maniático — ¡Me matas de gracia!

—Se ve que de mañana no razonas muy bien Granger pero de verdad ese pelo tuyo es una cosa peligro.

—Se ve que tu no razonas en ninguna hora, ¡No sabes que esta prohibido entrar al cuarto de chicas!

—Que importa. Estamos de vacaciones y aunque no lo estuviéramos yo me meto al cuarto de quien quiera.

—Maldito- susurro levantándose pero de inmediato volteo al escuchar una exhalación involuntaria de mi parte— ¿Ahora que Malfoy, tampoco te gusta mi pijama?

No es que no me gustara su pijama es solo que ver a Granger en la mañana era mas de lo que podía soportar si bien su cabello era un desastre todo lo demás no lo era, ella tenía cuerpo y uno para ver por un buen rato. Tocarlo tampoco estaría nada mal sobre todo esa curva debajo de su cuello.

Hermione se había vuelto una mujer, ni rastro de lo que era hace siete años cuando entramos a Hogwarts, además su pijama constaba de una camiseta con la leyenda **_"SEXY GIRL"_** que le hacía más justicia de lo que yo o mis cinco sentidos hubiéramos estado preparados.

Su figura era estilizada, largas piernas bien formadas ascendían hasta un vientre plano a conjunto con unas curvas que creo hasta ahora yo solo conocía también tenía unas largas pestañas y unos hermoso ojos marrón tal vez si no me estuviera viendo con mala cara hubiera conocida una hermosa sonrisa y no unos ojos de fusil y un labio que se estaba mordiendo con las manos a la cadera. Cuarto tic, morderse el labio sexy, sexy, sexy a reventar.

—¡Draco si no me dejas de ver ahora mismo…!

—Ya entiendo te muerdes el labio cuando estas nerviosa.

—¿Qué?- pregunto escandalizada.

—Lindo tic Granger- con ese último me marche de su habitación. Esa figura de piel nívea era mía.

**_Continuará…_**

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø


	4. Quimica

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

¡Ese hombre y su mala maña de molestarme! Era lo único que podía pensar recién levantada no me quería ni imaginar lo que me restaba de día.

—Lindo tic Granger- salio ese apático rubio perturbador de sueño.

—¿Qué sabrá el de mis tic?- me pregunté antes de entrar a la ducha y hacer algo con mi cabello, ¡No entiendo como es que se esponja tanto!

La mañana pintaba para ser magnifica era una suerte que aun no nevara. Las navidades siempre me han encantado es una de las épocas que realmente disfruto, luego de despejarme mi estomago me recordó que moría de hambre. La noche anterior no había cenado nada y todo por una de mis grandiosas ideas como hacerme novia de Malfoy, ¡Mira que si me eh vuelto loca!

Me di prisa en asearme y en cuanto me sentí abrigada en un lindo suéter verde y con mis jeans puestos me apresure a ir al gran comedor, estaba entretenida en la tarea de llegar y devorar el comedor entero o por lo menos el treinta por ciento de lo que hubiera comestible, ya encaminada no me esperaba que alguien gritara mi nombre a todo pulmón.

—¡Señorita Granger!

—¡Ah!- pegue un brinco— ¡Oh Dobby!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!- brincaba el angustiado elfo— ¡Dobby es un torpe que a asustado a la señorita Granger!- el elfo comenzó a darse de topes contra la pared.

—¡No Dobby espera!- conseguí contenerlo— No me has asustado me sorprendí porque me ah dado mucho gusto verte.

—La señorita Granger es tan amable- afirmo el elfo con sus grandes ojos brillando de emoción- Por eso es que no quiero que entre al gran comedor.

—¿Cómo que no quieres que entre al comedor, pasa algo?

—Algo muy grave señorita Granger.

—¡Un troll se ah metido de nuevo!

—No.

—¡Los gemelos regresaron y han llenado todo de moco de murciélago!

—No.

—¡OH cielos no me digas que por fin se decidieron todos ustedes apoyar mi idea del P.E.E.D.O y ah comenzado la huelga!- tenía que ser eso, tenía que ser eso me alegre.

—No- me dijo viéndome de forma lastimera, ¡Nadie comprendía mis iniciativas!

— Como el jovencito Potter y el señorito Weasley me encargaron de que la vigilara y la cuidara esta mañana aparte su silla en la mesa así lo hice pero sucedió algo terrible. El gran Dumbledore decidió que al ser muy pocos en el castillo todos comieran en una sola mesa y ahora el único asiento libre es el que esta junto al jovencito…

—¡Stop!- le detuve asustándole— ¿Qué Harry te ordeno que?

Después de tan entretenida charla con Dobby y mandarle por medio de él un vociferador a Harry y Ron para cantarles unas cuantas entre al comedor hecha una furia que se me quito en cuanto vi la única silla libre y comprendí demasiado tarde la advertencia que me quería dar Dobby.

—¡OH esta es una escena tan memorable!- escuche la lejana voz de Dumbledore en cuanto llegue— ¿No es encantador Snape?

—Extasiante- dijo Snape aunque así lo hubiera dicho un témpano no se habría visto gran cambio.

—Buenos días señorita Granger- me saludo Minerva yo en cambio tenía la garganta muy seca como para decir nada— Por favor tome asiento a lado del señor Malfoy.

— Anda amor acércate.

Ahora mi garganta no estaba seca si no afónica ¡Malfoy me había llamado amor frente a profesores, alumnos y los fantasmas que vagaban ahí!

—¡OH que divertido!- palmeo sus manos Dumbledore muy entusiasta— ¡Jamás pensé ver algo semejante! Que romántico…- suspiro el mayor pero romántico director— ¡Snape, Snape conseguimos nuestra meta! El hecho de que las casas hayan confraternizando tanto es memorable.

—¡Exageraron!- se removía inquieto Snape en su silla con su nariz ganchuda apuntando hacía Draco— ¡Qué significa esto Draco!

—¡Herms a llegado el momento!- sentí a Malfoy a mi lado. Aunque no tengo idea en que momento se levanto y ahora apretaba mi mano al menos yo me había vuelto muda, mi color se iba disipando Draco lucía esplendido y yo tan YO— ¿Que sucede bebé?

—¿Bebé?- repitió toda la mesa a coro.

—¡Oh que lindos!- escuche la cursi voz de Hanna.

—Entiendo que esto se a sorpresivo para todos— ese era Malfoy hablando mientras me llevaba hasta la mesa y me sentaba en ese momento me convertía en pieza de museo expuesta a las miradas de todos— Queríamos dar un poco más de tiempo en dar la noticia pero viendo a esta preciosa chica- acaricio mi mano— no puedo dejar de anunciar que yo Draco Malfoy y la encantadora jovencita a mi lado somos novios, ¡Brindemos!- dijo levantando su copa de cristal con su mano libre.

El brindis fue todo un trauma pues nadie aparte de Draco, Zabini y Dumbledore alzaron su copa todos parecían creer como yo misma que en algún momento por la noche algún malo brujo o uno muy torpe nos había mandado a la dimensión desconocida.

—Linda pareja- escuche una voz grave al girar mi cabeza encontré que a mi lado estaba Zabini que sonreía con burla claramente pude leer en sus labios: No sabes en la que te metiste Granger.

Después de la espantosa escena sucedida y bajo el silencio más incomodo y pesado del mundo todos retomaron su desayuno donde lo habían dejado, yo sentía que mi apetito casi tanto como mi inteligencia se habían visto desmejorados ante el ego y cinismo de Malfoy que había tenido la osadía frente a todos de invitarme a dar un paseo que nos había llevado hasta su sala común donde por fin explote.

—¡Porque lo hiciste!- grite enojada.

—¿Hacer que?- dijo Draco proclamando inocencia.

—¿Qué hizo?

Zabini entrometido había entrado en escena luego de seguirnos desde el comedor, al parecer el moreno estaba enterado de todo y junto con Malfoy me prometían vacaciones inolvidables.

—¿Si que hice?- dije Draco.

—¿Hiciste algo?- pregunto Zabini.

—Creo que hice algo pero no se- _Draco._

—¿No sabes que hiciste?- Zabini.

—¿Hacer que?

—¡OH ya cállense!- explote— ¡Eres un cínico Draco!

—¿Cínico soy cínico Blaise?

—¡En toda perspectiva eres cínico Malfoy!

—¿Qué es ser cínico?- Blaise entrometido de nuevo.

—Creo que cínico…

—¡No empiecen!- les corte en lo que esos dos engendros explotaban en risa por mi frustrante situación.

—Blaise creí escuchar que los elfos tienen pastel- informe.

—¡Pastel! Y no me han dicho ese Dumbledore seguro lo quiero todo para él ¡Pero no lo conseguirá!- salio corriendo el moreno que si bien no tenía ni la corpulencia ni cerebro de Crabbe o Goyle si era sabido de que su apetito era comparado y superado con creces al de ellos.

—Estas jugando conmigo Malfoy- se quejo la castaña.

—Yo no diría jugar tal vez entretenerme un poco.

—Nuestro trato aquí termina.

—¿Terminar?- enarco su ceja de esa forma insolente como solo el sabía hacer— Si apenas estamos empezando con lo bueno Granger.

—¡Eh dicho que termino!- le enfrente— Esa escena burda en el comedor ah sido repulsiva aun para alguien como tu.

—¿Burda?- susurro riendo abiertamente— Pues al resto le ah encantado si no me crees consultemos al romántico Dumbledore que cuando hemos salido del comedor nos ah guiñado el ojo.

—Calla- me sonroje al recordar que eso había sido cierto— ¡Da igual, yo no soy romántica!

—¿Esperas que te compre esa Granger?- chasqueo la lengua— A sabiendas de que eres esa clase de chicas que forma castillos en el aire leyendo en los libros aquello que aun no logran encontrar, te eh observado más de lo que crees Granger y se cuan romántica eres, tan reservada que no dejas que el resto vea que eres más dulce que inconscientemente me das más señales de las que debieras para conocerte, esa forma de morderte el labio, la forma discreta de ayudar a los demás ese orgullo y esa hambre de conocimiento que tanto me atrae, si Granger tu me atraes y esta mañana lo acabo de comprobar.

—¡Estas loco!

Mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora mientras corría por los pasillos luego de alejarme de Draco me había sonrojado tontamente y ahora estaba huyendo solo me detuve cuando casi tropezaba con un muñeco de nieve en medio del jardín.

—¡Cuidado!- escuche una delgada voz frente a mi había dos niñas idénticas pronto las reconocí como las gemelas de Ravenclaw que se habían quedado.

—¡Lo siento!

—No te disculpes- apareció una nueva y grave voz era Draco— ¿Qué hay gemelas boom?

—¡Oye!- se quejaron las pequeñas rubias de ojos verdes con aparente gesto molesto antes de acercarse a Draco y abrazarle cada una de un lado— ¡Estas prisionero, no te dejaremos ir!

—¿No me digan?- rió mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos— No creo que a mi novia le guste que este prisionero de tan encantadoras damas.

—Por mi no se detengan- les dije a las pequeñas también con un brillo en los ojos— ¡Es todo suyo!

—¡Genial!- grito entusiasmada una de ellas.

—¡No Nicole espera!- dijo la otra gemela a la entusiasta— ¡Están jugando con nosotros!

—¿Enserio?- cuestiono Draco— Vale que nos han descubierto, ¿Ves Hermione? Nuestra actuación no ah resultado nada apremiante.

—Así parece ser- por alguna razón le seguí el juego.

—Tendremos que ponerle más empeño la próxima vez- repuso acercándoseme cuando las gemelas aminoraron su fuerza.

—Habrá que practicar mucho.

—En definitiva así es querida, ni hablar a seguir estudiando- tomo mi mano y me guió lejos de las gemelas que nos miraron con incredulidad hasta no estar ya alejados repuse en que Snape había estado cerca de ahí mirándonos desconfiado entendí entonces la escena de Draco

—A penas es nuestra primera prueba Hermione, esta mañana nadie en el comedor nos creyó, es difícil pensar que de pronto el fuego se una al hielo ya que como bien sabes es el fuego quien derrite al hielo, pero si no daba yo el primer paso temo que el fuego se extinguiera.

—¿Ahora das química Malfoy?- le mire disgustada entendiendo su retorcida metáfora.

—Claro me puedes decir profesor Malfoy, ahora alumna te enseñare la química mas antigua y complicada del mundo

—No hay nada que me puedas enseñar Malfoy soy muy buena en química- la sangre subió a mi cara cuando escuche su alegre risa— ¡A que juegas Malfoy!

—Nunca juego solo Granger- se aproximo a mi— son los juegos de dos son los que resultan interesantes.

Sin ningún reparo Draco me tomo de la nuca acercándome hasta que por fin sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos y en lugar del frió beso que esperaba no era Draco quien transmitía la frialdad si no el candor de un fuego que para que negarlo; me encanto, en ese momento la primera nevada del año comenzó con ligeras copos de nieve que no consiguieron más que acercarnos aún más.

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø


	5. Besos

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

—¡No Quiero!

Ese fue el grito de Granger.

—¡Debes estar loco Malfoy!

Esa fue Granger hablándome de mi muy perfecto estado mental, cabe destacar.

—¡Y menos con Zabini aquí!

Esa fue Granger antes de echar de mi sala común a Blaise y es que resulta que después de estar largas y profundas horas comiendo en compañía de mi amigo y eh de admitir estando bastante aburridos a mi y a él se nos había ocurrido una forma garantizada de hacer que nadie levantara suspicacias sobre mi noviazgo con la señorita sabelotodo por excelencia, Hermione, mi preciosa novia que me miraba con el ceño fruncido dientes apretados cabello esponjado y sonrojo en la cara.

Yo mientras tanto mantenía la calma. Estando en la sala común de Slytherin donde la miraba con aire critico por usar un jersey que le iba demasiado grande, pantalones desgastados de mezclilla y una botas en comparación a mi atuendo de traje negro y camisa blanca ella estaba desastrosa. Hasta en la ropa diferíamos. Ya no me sorprendía que Snape no me creyera ni media palabra cuando le eh dicho que la quería tanto que teniendo un pie fuera de Hogwarts nos casaríamos, mi padrino en uno de sus carentes momentos de humor dijo que de ser así el sería el primero en formarse cuando ella arrojara el ramo de novia al mero estilo muggle destacó.

—¡Deja de mirarme Malfoy!

—Tiendo a ser descriptivo Granger, ¿Qué se le va hacer?

—¡No veo necesidad de que me describas!- respiro profundamente— ¡Porque ME LARGO!

—Inténtalo- sonreí de medio lado.

Cruzo a grandes zancadas la sala común y no bien termino de dar el ultimo paso cuando ya estaba de regreso en medio de la sala gracias al hechizo rebote que dije a Zabini colocara antes de salir. Le debía de admitir que era persistente pues siguió intentando salir en varias ocasiones y en cada una obteniendo el mismo resultado rebotador.

EL motivo de que Granger estuviera tan molesta es que a mí y a Zabini usando nuestra profunda filosofía masculina Slytherin se nos había ocurrido lo que llamamos sesión BBD (Besos Bien Dados) decidimos que eso era lo que yo tenía que llevar a practica con Granger que por novena vez había volado del cuadro al piso cayendo de sentón. Es necia.

Bueno el caso es que yo como buena persona realmente sacrificada y altruista me nació el ayudar a Granger en este campo, con engaños y algo de ingenio le había llevado hasta la sala común con ayuda de Zabini quien había insistido que como el fue quien la trajo podía ver el show pero al parecer a mi novia no le pareció y era la hora en que se caía de nuevo sobre su trasero pero esta vez se levanto viéndome muy enojada con la varita en alto.

—Me dejas salir ahora Malfoy o te juro que te parto en fragmentos y tu amiguito Zabini tendrá que armar tu rompecabezas.

—El cabezota de Blaise en su vida ah armado uno de esos- reí jalándola hacía mi persona y arrebatando su varita— Solo un beso y serás libre- oculte su varita entre mi saco en tanto tomaba su cintura y la atraía por la nuca justo cuando sentía su aliento combinándose con el mío, ¡Me mordió! ¡Me había mordido y con ganas!

—¡Granger!- la empuje sintiendo una poca sangre en mi labio— ¡Estas loca! Pero si te pedí un beso no que te convirtiera en drácula.

La escuche reír a la desvergonzada que aún retenía a mi lado.

— ¡Ahí tienes Malfoy! Tus tretas de Romeo no me impresionan nada.

—¡Basta!- me aleje de ella con intenciones de regresar a mi cuarto y olvidarme de la sucedido.

—¡Espera Malfoy!- no me detuve a escucharla hasta que pregunto— ¿Me piensas dejar aquí?

—Has deducido magníficamente Granger. Eres lista una vez más superas tu inteligencia.

—Pero… ¡No puedes!

—¿De nuevo dudando de mi cariño?- dije agitando su varita frente a su nariz que se arrugaba por su enfado— Estaré en mi cuarto y si quieres salir ya sabes el precio- levante un dedo moviéndole negativamente— No soy yo quien tiene prisa por salir y aunque la tuviera yo tengo mas de una forma y tu Granger, tu solo tienes el cuadro así que hazle honor a tu valor leona- sonreía socarrón prosiguiendo mi camino por la escalinata que llevaba a los cuartos, aún podía escuchar toda clase de insultos dirigidos a mi persona.

—¡Lo haré!

—¿Qué harás?- enarque la ceja al tiempo que me giraba para de nuevo a verle.

—El beso, te daré el beso.

Sentí cierta simpatía al ver sus manos removerse de forma nerviosa. En silencio agradecí a Merlín el que me hiciera tan listo, recuperado mi humor baje de nuevo las escaleras parándome frente a ella y abriendo los brazos hacía los lados.

—¡Soy todo tuyo Granger!

—No encuentro la gracia al asunto- me informo con la cara roja— ¡Para ti es muy fácil!

—Ya dale Granger luego me discutes moralidades.

Pensé que de nuevo me gritaría pero en lugar de eso se me acerco y alzando un poco el rostro me dio un beso. En apariencia era un beso o al menos eso creo, más bien fue un piquito o bueno creo que me rozo los labios y después me dejo ahí con los brazos abiertos y con la mayor calma del mundo se fue a sentar a donde minutos antes yo había estado sentado. Y me quede pensando. La verdad me quede en blanco oyendo grillos imaginarios y viendo uno de esos arbustos que giran en el desierto así que para no parecer más idiota de lo que YA me sentía grite.

—¡Que fue eso!

—¡Un beso Malfoy!

—Granger para ser la numero del uno debes estar bromeado, ¡Te tengo que enseñar todo!- resople furioso aun con los brazos extendidos—Mira Granger deja de pensar que soy Potter o Weasley y bésame.

—¡Pero es lo que acabo de hacer!- se levanto con el rostro ruborizado.

—¡No juegues!- tuve que abrir extremadamente mis ojos al ver que ella se mantenía callada viéndome me sentí fatal cuando observe sus ojos llorosos— ¿En serio lo intentaste no?

Casi deseé retractarme al ver dos largas lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro. Se que debí sentirme mal pero en lugar de eso sonreí y ella pareció malinterpretarlo porque me fulmino con la mirada pero como no iba a sonreír si estaba preciosa. Era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida ¡Y la tenía encerrada entre cuatro paredes! Mi maquiavélica y astuta empezó a mover engranas y de pronto me encontré abrazándola.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así. En ese momento despeje las lágrimas de su rostro y continué tomando su mano, con lentitud bese la punta de sus dedos susurrando un quedo perdón que al parecer ella acepto de buena gana pues me sonrió tímida y quise besarla, estaba decidido a que si ese día iba a ser su maestro lo íbamos hacer bien.

—Mira Granger para un beso se mueven treinta cuatro músculos faciales y se consumen dieciocho calorías tu solo moviste un músculo y el único calor que aumento en ti fue el de tu cara.

—¡Suéltame Malfoy!- comenzó a forcejear en mis brazos que la aprisionaban— ¡Todo esto es ridículo!

—No este es nuestro único día de clase y habrá que aprovecharle venga Mione.

—¿Mione?

—¿No te gusta? Bueno no importa Herms igual no nos vamos entretener hablando mejor hagamos ejercicio bucal.

Sonreía al verla reír y hasta entonces sentí la culpa por haberla hecho llorar. Ya, ya se que mi culpa era bastante tardía pero eso no era tan sorprendente como que la hubiera tenido.

—Tal vez fue mi culpa- reflexione en voz alta— Te obligue a un beso muy impersonal pero sabiendo lo buena alumna que eres pronto enmendaremos el error- sonreí orgulloso.

—¿Ah si? Y dígame como maestro- me dijo con un coqueteo inusual en ella que ciertamente me motivo.

—Me falto alentar tu olfato, el gusto, el tacto- dije con ese brillo malicioso paseando la lengua por los labios rojos— El instinto animal ese que incluso tu ocultas leona digamos que tu primer beso fue _"El beso tímido". _

—¿Pero es que tienes nombres para los besos?- enarco una ceja— ¡Esto es el colmo! No imagino a cuantas has besado como para ponerles nombres a los besos.

—No a tantas como crees digamos que yo tuve mi propia maestra al igual que tu.

—¿Quién?

—Que más da, si seguimos hablando no podremos seguir con el siguiente beso venga relájate.

El beso Directo. Baje un poco mi cabeza y presione mis labios contra los de ella para esto ella se puso realmente rígida y yo tuve que apretar un poco mas esa cintura tan bien hecha, relájate repetí en susurros y tome sus labios entre los míos me sentí posesivo pero ella sabía tan bien y resultaba tan tentador así que sin ningún reparo profundice un poco más, a ella no parecía ya no resultarle desagradable nuestro contacto pues coloco sus brazos en mi cuello.

—¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto apenas separándose de mi.

—El Beso absorbente- tartamudeé. Ella me estaba poniendo nervioso y parecía no darse cuenta de que de pronto era yo quien sentía calor.

—Me gusto pero prefiero este.- me dijo antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello en calma, con aparente experiencia y parecía tenerla porque me sentí desvanecer entre los brazos de esa misteriosa ninfa. Una extraña rabia se apodero de mí al pensar en esos libros malditos que la mantenían entretenida pensando en las horas que tardaba leyéndoles y absorbiéndolos como ahora hacia conmigo de pronto paro lo cual me disgusto pues me resultaba más que placentero el beso en el cuello.

—Si sigues así me quitaras el empleo de maestro- murmure.

—Seguro que la plaza me resultara tan satisfactoria como a ti Malfoy.

—Creo que vencida tu timidez podemos avanzar el curso- le dije antes de empujarla al sillón de la sala común y besarnos como locos recorriendo enteramente la boca del otro aveces con calma y otra con hambre voraz, pasamos del todos los besos trompita, alíen, insinuante, de película, apretados, húmedos, interesantes, de cazadores y por demás apasionantes. Pero ella me enseño uno que jamás había conocido y que me estaba haciendo vibrar; el de hechicera, sus labios parecían droga y a mi me estaba resultando imposible separarme aun cuando escuche el cuadro de la sala común abrirse.

—Veo que el chiste resulto ser cierto Snape.

—Te lo dije Lucius, Draco esta saliendo con Hermione Granger.

—Interesante- sonrió Lucius Malfoy sin rastro de malicia.

—¡Papá!- grite cuando me repuse del shock de ver al demonio mayor frente a mi con sorpresa miré a Hermione que tenía lo labios tan hinchados como yo mismo debería tenerlos, estábamos claramente sorprendidos aunque no tanto como cuando Lucius dijo en un escalofriante tono jovial.

—Jóvenes, ambos pasaran las navidades en la mansión Malfoy. Narcisa ya esta esperándonos ¡Andando!

—¿Qué?

_Continuara…_

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø


	6. Celos

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

**_Capítulo narrado por Blaise Zabini._**

—¿Pasa algo?- lance la pregunta al aire antes de que todos me azotaran la puerta a la cara— Supongo que si.

Reflexione dándole una nueva mordida a mi delicioso helado con crema batida, chispas de chocolate, jarabe de chocolate y una dosis extra ¡De Chocolate! Estando bastante alegre o idiota por el chocolate ya estaba oyendo a Draco diciéndome: Eres un adicto Zabini. Mala señal.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mi amigo que como no en cuanto entre él haciendo gala de modales me contesto _¡Largo!_ Draco si estaba enojado y yo era el que iba a pagar su mal genio solo para variar. En fin el trabajo de ser un amigo siempre resulta difícil.

—¡Hola!- salude antes de agacharme ante un cojín asesino.

—¿Que parte de Largo no entendiste Zabini?

—Estimado Draco tardarías en explicarme y la verdad no veo el caso a entretenernos en palabras cuando podemos escuchar tu nuevo problema de faldas- reí al ver su cara de enojo mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo hacia lo mismo en uno de los sofás de su habitación.

Era tan obvio que era su habitación después de todo era la mejor de la casa con una vista impresionante a los jardines Malfoy, un enorme cama de doseles y edredones verdes dos puertas una al baño y otra a un pequeño estudio a parte de los sofás, el espejo y otros muebles todo combinado perfectamente aquel cuarto era toda elegancia y Draco a pesar de la camisa blanca de fuera de los pantalones negros y descalzo con el cabello despeinado también era elegancia.

—¿Qué paso Dragón? ¿Demasiadas damisela como para que la fiera satisficiera a ambas?

— Zabini, ¿Cómo me ves?

—Pues con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos dragón ¿Cómo más?

—Serás animal, me refiero a como me ves como persona.

—¿Qué paso?- sonreí al ver su suspiro y detuve la marcha de una nueva dosis de chocolate a mi boca para prestar atención a la historia de mi amigo.

—Ese día cuando papa nos descubrió a mí y a Hermione…

—¡Ah claro! El día de sesión de besos que término con algunos botones fuera de lugar- sonreí haciéndole un guiño.

—¡Juro que no se como paso aquello!- salto de la cama completamente rojo simplemente no me reía porque pasaría a morado y a saber lo que me haría.

—Aja, si bueno lo recuerdo porque Snape te castigo a ti y a mi por llevar a una Gryffindor y luego del discurso más largo de inmoralidad que me han dado nos castigo y todo por cortesía tuya, ¿Seguro que solo fueron besos?

—¡Que si, que si! No empieces tu también.

—Bueno, ¿Y que?

—¡Como que y que! Desde entonces me vida esta vuelta cabeza primero porque cuando hice el trato con Hermione creí que en cuanto papá se enterara se infartaría en lugar de ello lo único que hizo fue guiñarme un ojo ¡Guiñarme el ojo! En su vida me a guiñado el ojo, digo con trabajos me dice hijo y de pronto me encuentra con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y ¡Me guiña el ojo!

—Es comprensible digo si yo también tuviera a Hermi en brazos- sonreía llevándome el chocolate a la boca. Estaba delicioso aquel chocolate pero no lo suficiente como para ver como Draco se levantaba y hacia lo mismo conmigo pero de forma nada cortes el literal me levanto del piso mirándome furiosamente.

—Si escucho una vez más que le dices Hermi te parto la cara y después te tiro el chocolate ¿Ah?- me dijo serio— Te lo prohíbo, solo yo la puedo llamar así.

—No fue lo que dijiste a Pansy cuando llegamos- reí mirándole divertido lo que lo irrito más no es que este acostumbrado a su buen carácter pero desde el incidente de los besos había estado como demonio.

—¡Otra!- me soltó en lo que yo me volvía a sentar— No se que demonios hace Pansy en la casa, lo único que a provocado es que Hermione este de un carácter insoportable, que mi padre se regodee al verme seguir a Hermione y Pansy aproveche la minima oportunidad de que se cuelgue del cuello y en todo esto mi madre no se apareció en todo el día y mi amigo que según eres tu se divierte a mi costa comiendo ese nada apetecible batido.

—¿Quieres?- le pregunté en lo que me fulminaba.

—Algo me huele mal Zabini- dijo sentándose en la cama cruzándose de brazos— ¿A dónde vas?

—A decirle a un elfo que algo en tu cuarto huele mal, ¿No era de eso de lo que te quejabas?

—Serás bestia. Me refería a que algo trama mi padre, mi madre y la loca de Pansy.

—Ah vamos es que como estas aquí acostado sin hacer nada y quejándote en lugar de buscar respuestas en tu propio territorio, digo por lo regular siempre te mantienes firme y buscas respuestas aun más si la solución esta en tu casa- tome de nuevo mi chocolate— Tienes la mejor habitación de la mansión, hace años te ganaste el mínimo respeto de tu padre, tu madre te adora y Pansy es fácil de manejar incluso a mi.

—Pero Hermione es caso aparte.

—¡Ah Hermione! Tu talón de Aquiles dragón- reí tomando una nueva cucharada al ver que se había puesto rojo, mi amigo podía tener piel pálida, ojos de hielo y mucho orgullo pero contra todo pronostico la sola mención de Granger le ponía la piel colorada, lo ojos llenos de fuego y el orgullo malherido— Lo ataques indirectos son mejores que los directos- dicho esto salí de su habitación el próximo paso lo tendría que dar él.

—¡Que!- fue lo primero que escuche cuando di la vuelta a una esquina de la casa— ¡Draco no me dijo nada!- escuche la clara voz de Hermione.

—¿Ah no? Uy querida seguramente lo olvido en fin no podrás asistir esta noche a la fiesta ni hablar, pero no te preocupes que yo bailare con el toda la noche y ya para la madrugada quien sabe podemos practicar nuestro viejo juego de rutina de besos- esa reconocí como la voz de Pansy que destilaba veneno— En fin nos vemos.

Me asome para ver como se marchaba y como Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza con cautela me acerque a la castaña.

—¿Pasa algo?- pregunte intentando aparentar desinterés.

—¡Si pasa algo!- escuche un gemido— ¡Odio a todos los Malfoy y odio esta casa!

—Hermione…- susurre siguiéndola a su cuarto donde estaba recostada sobre su cama llorando— ¿Qué te dijo Pansy?

—Me hablo del baile- dijo entre gimoteos— Y Draco no me menciono nada lo que no me extraña- ahogo de nuevo su llanto en la almohada mientras yo me sentaba a los pies de su cama— Desde que llegamos a la mansión Malfoy a estado coqueteando con Pansy, ¡Y lo hace justo hoy que será noche buena!

—Ahí tienes tus palabras clave Hermione.

—¿De que hablas?- me miro por el rabillo del ojo aun empapando la almohada.

—Noche y Buena.

—No creo que yo tenga una noche buena no podré asistir al baile que dice Pansy.

—Si me acompañas a mi cuarto seguro que si. Espera Hermione no me mires así ni malinterpretes solo te digo que me acompañes a mi cuarto porque es ahí donde guardo a mi lechuza que seguro podrá volar hasta donde mi madre la cual confecciona unos vestidos y unas túnicas preciosas seguro puedo conseguir que nos envíe una para ti, ¿Qué dices?

—¡Me has salvado Blaise!- se levanto con una esplendida sonrisa que por un momento me hizo envidiar a Draco.

Después de mandar la carta a mi madre y sentarme a esperar que mandara lo solicitado seguí comiendo mi chocolate que ya para ese tiempo estaba derretido gracias a los tórtolos que tenia que cuidar. Hasta entonces me di cuenta que Hermione me miraba tal como Draco cuando se había sonrojado ambos totalmente llenos de dudas.

—¿Quieres?- le ofrecí de mi chocolate oferta que ella declino muy amablemente.

—¿Porque me ayudas Blaise?

—Pues eres la novia de Draco y además también una chica llorosa que luce mejor cuando sonríe Draco lo adjunta a esos tics tuyos y siempre se queja de ti.

—¿Se queja de mí?- me preguntó con los ojos desorbitados.

—Si porque dice que de todos tus tics el que menos practicas es el de tu sonrisa y más cuando estas con él, aunque el siempre esta hablando de ti debiste de verlo la noche que nos veníamos para la mansión el mismo día de su sesión de besos, ¿Segura que solo paso eso?

—¡Que si Blaise!

—Si bueno, dejaste a Draco con tanta adrenalina que toda la noche estuvo parloteando por eso nos viste tan cansados igual que yo se quedo estático cuando Pansy lo abrazo en cuanto llegamos y tu no le ayudaste mucho con tus celos.

—¡Yo no estaba celosa!

—Podría decirte varios sinónimos de celos y todos te pegan a ti desde que llegamos.

—¿Tan notorio es?

—Ya lo comprobaras esta noche- le dije en una media sonrisa mientras veía aparecer una caja de la boutique de mama junto con toda clase de cosas para una mujer— A ti ya te toco tu racha de celos es el turno de Draco, habrá que ser equitativos— me levanté para salir de la habitación— El cuarto es todo tuyo Hermione apresúrate para que estés lista para el baile, ¿Por cierto a que hora es?

—Según Pansy empieza a las diez, ¿No lo sabias?

—No y te apuesto a que Draco tampoco el señor Malfoy siempre gusta de gastar bromas.

ø ≈ ø

—¡Embaucador!- rugió Draco— Eso es mi padre, mira que preparar un baile de noche buena y ni si quiera tener la atención de avisarme juro Blaise que desde nuestra llegada mi cerebro reclama aspirinas a montón. De no avisarme tú no me habría enterado hasta que papá fuera a la habitación a mandarme a poner el esmoquin y también esta el problema de que Hermione no aparece.

—¡Draco, Blaise vengan acá!

—Hablando de malos padres- susurro mi amigo entre dientes en lo que nos dirigíamos hacía Lucius Malfoy que nos miro con aprobación en nuestros esmoquin negros aunque con aparente disgusto el cabello rebelde de Draco— Los invitados empiezan a llegar así que vayan de una vez por las chicas

—¡Estoy seguro que Hermione no querrá venir!- se quejo Draco desafiando a Lucius.

—Entonces tú te vas por Pansy y Blaise por Hermione, ¡Ahora!

—Chicos por favor hagan lo que Lucius dice no queremos dejar a esas niñas en su habitación.

—¡Vaya! Pero miren nada más hasta que te dignas aparecer mamá- Draco frunció el ceño al ver a Cissy.

—¡Hola!- salude a la mismísima Narcisa Malfoy que como siempre lucía elegante y hermosa en un vestido negro a conjunto de una túnica— Esta preciosa señora aunque ah subido algunas libras- alabe.

—Tiene razón Blaise has subido algunas libras ¿Porque si tu nunca engordas mamá?

—¡Vayan ahora!- ordeno la rubia. Cissy Malfoy como le llamábamos todo nunca nos gritaba le debió ofender lo de las libras porque de inmediato Draco y yo fuimos por las chicas el con un muy mal disimulado enojo.

—Hermione- toque a la puerta— Llego la hora.

—¿Y bien como estoy?- escuche la clara voz de Hermione abriendo al puerta en lo que yo me repetía fuertemente en mi mente que ella era la novia de Draco mi mejor y casi hermano— Eres preciosa.

ø ≈ ø

Si bien a bien mi plan era darle celos a Draco para que así por fin el y Granger dejaran de engañarse los colores que iban apareciendo en la cara de mi amigo no me parecieron buena señal para mi integridad física así que de nuevo al dar la vuelta del tercer baile que ya llevaba con Hermione me asegure de mantener la mano en la cintura y que esta no resbalara a otro lugar por muy tentador que me resulta el bocadillo.

—Blaise te veo tenso.

—No es nada Hermione bueno solo algo parecido al camino a la guillotina pero de ahí no pasa.

Ella no sabía que su risa empeoraba las miradas que Draco me dirigía, la hermosa chica en mis brazos ignoraba que el diablo me miraba cada vez mas enojado y las mujeres cada vez más venenosas. Hermione con su vestido que parecía fundido en oro y ajustado a un magnifico cuerpo parecía una princesa en nada ayudaba que al segundo baile se hubiera sentido acalorada y se quitara la túnica del mismo color a juego con algunos diamantes dejando ver que el vestido no tenía tirantes y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros lo que había causado conmoción en todo aquel que se preciara de ser hombre.

Las hormonas estaban revolucionas y lo que yo me estaba temiendo era que dejara de ser un varón por la manera que Draco jugaba con la varita a lado de la pista y apunta a ciertas partes sensibles de mi anatomía.

—Me va matar…- susurre cuando escuche los aplausos en toda la pista y empezaba una nueva canción. Ya veía al demonio dirigirse hacia nosotros así que en la marcha aproveche la nueva pieza de música y dirigí a Hermione alrededor de toda la pista, las parejas alrededor nos imitaron porque le impidieron el paso a Draco que ya estaba echando humo

—A la derecha Hermi- la guié cuando veía que Draco venía por la izquierda.

—Para atrás, atrás- le decía cuando Draco venía de frente luchando por quitar a las demás parejas que le miraban molestas recorrimos toda la pista siempre en dirección contraria a Draco. Lo que no esperaba es que el le quitara la pareja a un pobre tipo y como un rayo ya estuviera a nuestro lado bailando junto a una tía que le miraba con desconcierto.

—Esta es su última pieza- dijo Draco con voz de hielo mientras bailaba con la mujer que ya estaba disfrutando el baile, Hermione también pareció notarlo porque se tenso en mis brazos.

—Pero si no la estamos pasando bien Drakin- dije tratando de hacerme el gracioso para que se relajara en lugar de eso solo avive más la hoguera.

—Me importa un bledo como te la estés pasando, si no dejas a MI novia te parto la cara y si la dejas igual te la voy a partir es más ten- grito empujando a la otra mujer hacía mi haciendo un cambio de parejas que eh de decir fue magnifico porque nadie perdió el ritmo. Igual me quede bailando con la otra mujer y escuchando a mi amigo.

—Estas preciosa Hermi.

—Gracias Draco- le sonrió.

—De nada igual mañana estarás preciosa pero esta noche te daré una tunda por haber traído algo tan atrevido y dejar a todos aquí babeando cuando bajaste en compañía del idiota de Zabini.

— ¡Hey mas respeto que estoy presente!- me queje en lo que el me ignoraba la chica con la que estaba bailando se rió y hasta entonces yo empecé a disfrutar el baile.

Solo un instante me distrajo la figura de Cissy Malfoy que se levantaba con aparente disgusto por algún entremés que le ofrecía un elfo.

—Me parece bien que se cuide- le dije a mi compañera de baile mirando a Cissy— Porque a subido unas libras.

—Blaise, si vuelves a ver alguna de mis mujeres te parto la cara- escuche la escalofriante voz de Draco a lo que pase saliva, mi divertida compañera le debió parecer gracioso mi comentario porque se empezó a reír

—Eres muy gracioso. Cissy no engordo, ¡Esta embarazada!

**_Continuará…_**

**—0—**


	7. Veneno

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

Debía de ser el idiota más grande en el mundo mágico por mucho que Hermione insistiera que estaba siendo irracional. De haber estado irracional ella no me seguiría hablando con esa pinta de princesa que era lo único que estaba aplacando mi conocido temperamento.

—Draco insisto en que tener un hermano no es el fin del mundo.

—Eso lo dices porque tu eres hija única y yo hasta la noche anterior creía lo mismo- me recosté en la columna de frió mármol. En la lejanía de la mansión Malfoy todavía se escuchaba la melodía de una orquesta por un momento ceso para darle paso al nítido sonido del piano, quien quiera que lo estuviera tocando sabía lo que hacía. Cuando me había enterado de la gran noticia no pude menos que largarme de ahí con mi Hermione, mi dignidad en alto y mi orgullo maltrecho.

Nos dirigimos a la ala oeste de la casa donde se extendía un campo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de mi madre, ese lugar me traía buenos recuerdos así como aquél pequeño santuario perteneciente a la familia donde ahora estábamos Hermione y yo, era enteramente de mármol blanco con columnas de estilo grecorromano, en medio posaba una banca del mismo material y frente a nosotros había la figura de un ángel que parecía quería alcanzar el cielo pero a sus pies había unas cadenas que no lo permitían.

—Este lugar es hermoso Draco.

—Y también muy frió Hermione- sonreía al verla tiritar fue entonces que me acerque para colocarle mi saco en sus hombros al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado.

—Gracias- la imagen de ella entre todo ese blanco y el contrastante vestido fundido con su piel era un espectáculo que alegraba mi vista— ¿No deberíamos regresar a la fiesta?

—¿Y permitir que todos los caballeros admiren a mi novia?- pensé receloso sin atreverme a decir nada.

—¿Qué te afecto Draco?

—¿Cómo?- le mire extrañado.

—Tener hermanos es algo nuevo pero lo cierto es que no creo que aquello es lo que te haya molestado.

—Fue mamá- esta chica siempre me sacaba la verdad sin necesidad de amagos ni torturas aunque esos ojos eran parecidos a un tortura lenta— Esta vez ella no confió en mi, siempre lo hace es algo que no tengo con mi padre y ahora en cambio prefirió dejarme en Hogwarts con la idea de pasar vacaciones en el castillo, ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo, en el parto?

—¡Exagerado!- me sonrió dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Me acabas de palmear al espalda?

—Necesitabas consuelo- respondió levantándose.

—Si pero no esa clase de consuelo- reí viéndola con ojos brillantes.

La leona me miro desconfiada pero antes de que me replicara la hale del brazo y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Era un rostro fino, suave, tenía que serlo, Hermione era bellísima ya fuera en aquel momento con ese vestido o con su ropa usual ella poseía era una belleza excepcional que con cada día mejoraba. No tarde en sentir ese sabor embriagante que siempre me tomaba por sorpresa cuando la besaba, cuando yo descubría que su sabor y mi veneno se combinaban y nos elevaban a una gloria dolorosa y deliciosa que quería seguir probando por un día, solo un día donde solo fuéramos ella y yo, ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Huyamos un día- le dije hundiendo mi rostro en la cavidad de su cuello donde me encantaba estar— ¿Si?- el beso que me fue devuelto era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

ø ≈ ø

—¡Estas loco!

—¡Y tú estas riendo con este loco así que anda!- la escuche reír de nuevo mientras corríamos en las calles parisinas— ¡Eres la primera chica que traigo a Paris!

—¡Que honor señor Malfoy!- reía Hermione al ver su ceño fruncido. Ese tic suyo era encantador pero apreciaba más el de su sonrisa así que pare de pronto acercándola a mi pecho en un abrazo protector que me regalo la oportunidad de admirar su sonrisa.

—No se si sea un honor, tú como yo sabemos que salí con muchas chicas y siempre que se me ocurría preguntar su sitio ideal para ir de visita como pareja y todas terminaban llegando a la misma respuesta: París. Yo adoro esta ciudad por eso nunca había traído a ninguna.

—Eso es porque eres un egoísta- me hizo un extraño mohín.

—No, es solo que no había encontrado a la adecuada para visitarla.

—¿Y la encontraste?- me sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—Claro que lo hice, aunque nunca imagine que fuera aquella que veo ahora.

—¿Enserio? Pues sigo pensando que es porque eres un egoísta- note la burla en sus palabras y mi aparente ira por el comentario se despertó en un ataque de besos y caricias.

ø ≈ ø

—¡Tu hijo es un rebelde!

—¿Mi hijo?- Narcisa Malfoy enarco su rubia ceja de manera elegante viendo la copa de coñac de su marido y como el liquido oscilaba de un lado a otro, al parecer su marido estaba nervioso— Te quiero aclarar Lucius que Draco llevaba tantos genes tuyos como míos aunque en ocasiones sean más tuyos.

—¡Narcisa!

—¡Basta!- en un movimiento de varita la mujer desapareció la copa de su marido. Lucius exclamo un sonido de evidente disgusto mientras Blaise que también estaba en la biblioteca reflejaba sorpresa y burla ante la situación que se daba en la biblioteca Malfoy.

—¡Que mujer- comentó Blaise.

—Blaise querido- le llamo Narcisa— ¿Tienes idea de a donde se le pudo a ver ocurrido escapar a mi hijo?

—No- respondió Blaise alejándose del señor Malfoy que le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Mi pobre dragón- se lamento Narcisa— El no necesitaba enterarse de esta manera que tendría un hermano.

—¿Habrá otro varón Malfoy?- pregunto Blaise— Pobre Draco primero enfrentarse a esto y después a los amigos de su novia, cuando Potter y Weasley se enteren de que se fugo con ella seguro armaran lío.

—¿Es que no lo saben?- sonrió Lucius malévolamente— Que interesante.

ø ≈ ø

—Si soy un egoísta- acepte después de un rato— Ni si quiera te consulte si querías venir.

—¿Me escuchas quejarme? Me gusta tu elección para escapar Draco ¡Mira!- me señalo con un dedo hacia un pintor que ya recogía sus cosas— Habría sido agradable tener una pintura de este momento.

—¿Y que lo impide? Le pediremos que nos haga un boceto o algo- ella me detuvo y entonces note que me miraba con ojos expectantes y con un ligero temblor en el labio— ¿Qué pasa?

—El pintor es muggle, ¿No te importa Draco?

—El pintor es un artista de donde provenga el arte no importa en tanto sea bueno.

—Entonces vamos- debí de haber hecho algo bien por la sonrisa que se me dirigió.

Al principio aquel pintor se negaba hacerlo porque ya había oscurecido su pretexto me pareció muy malo considerando que en Paris las luces daban casi tanta luz como el sol. Ya empezaba a decirle un par de juramentos cuando Hermione tomo la palabra y a ella si que le hizo caso. Minutos después Hermione miraba el boceto que según ella resultaba encantador, yo desconocía cuanto era un galeón en el mundo muggle así que le di cinco. Como sospechaba el hombre nunca había visto una moneda del mundo mágico pero no parecía disgustado con su paga.

—¡Hey chico!- llamo cuando ya nos empezábamos alejar— Estas monedas se ven muy valiosas.

—¡Lo son!- respondió Hermione.

—No podría aceptarlas.

—Quédeselas a mi no me han ayudado mucho en toda una vida espero que con usted si lo hagan.

ø ≈ ø

—¡Fred volviéndote a disfrazar de Lucius Malfoy!- fue lo primero que dijo el señor Weasley al abrir la puerta de la madriguera— ¡Ya te eh dicho que el disfraz es horroroso!

—¿Nos hablaste papá?- llegaron los gemelos hasta su padre. El señor Weasley vio con horror a los tres visitantes en su casa Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy y el chico de la siempre viuda Zabini, Blaise quien asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sabía que tus hijos tuvieran por costumbre disfrazarse de mi Arthur.

—¡Lucius!

—Me parece que no es conveniente conversar afuera- se adelanto Narcisa extendiendo su mano a Arthur quien la tomo en una forma muy poco elegante que fue como lo percibió la delicada dama— ¿Nos invitas un té Arthur?

Al dar un paso en la madriguera Lucius Malfoy sintió que no era bien recibido. Pero le importo poco así que junto a su comitiva llego hasta la sala donde todos los magos ahí presentes levantaron su varita contra él. El decorado de noche buena llenaba la madriguera, toda la gente reunida ahí pertenecía a la orden del fénix y cada uno tenía un vaso de ponche, los Weasley miraban perplejos al trío recién llegado e incluso Fleur Delacour que estaba junto a Charly estaba sorprendida.

—Narcisa querida me parece que Draco no ah venido aquí con Hermione a pasar noche buena.

—¡Espere!- se abrió paso Harry Potter entre Remus y Tonks— ¿Dijo Hermione?

ø ≈ ø

—Feliz Navidad Hermione- le dije en tanto permanecíamos abrazados en la mesa lejana de un restaurante donde la gente a nuestro alrededor hacía lo mismo. En su mayoría eran pareja tal como nosotros.

—Feliz navidad Draco- note cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es la primera navidad en siete años que no la paso con Harry y Ron, ni si quiera les envié sus regalos.

—¿Y te preocupa?

—Siento que los estoy traicionando al estar contigo.

Esboce una sonrisa amarga y sacando mi varita teniendo en cuenta que nadie nos miraba desaparecí todo rastro del vestido las joyas y el maquillaje mientras dejaba a Hermione vestida con un yérsey, jeans y unas zapatillas era un conjunto todo en color blanco, lo único que deje fue mi saco y un collar de diamantes que era mi regalo.

—¿Y este collar?

—Es tuyo, solo cuídate eres una joya preciada.

—¿Me estas dejando ir?

—Son tus amigos ¿Ah?- le dije un ligero empujón— Nadie nos esta viendo, ve con ellos ya mañana les darás los regalos mientras tanto disfruta lo que queda de navidad.

—Gracias Draco- apenas sentí un ligero roce cuando ella ya había desaparecido. Me quede largo tiempo en aquella solitaria mesa bebiendo copas de vino francés, para cuando me di cuenta ya algunos rayos de sol asomaban por los cristales, pensé que aun quedaban restos de noche y aparecí en la mansión Malfoy. No sabía que esos restos iban hacer los míos.

ø ≈ ø

—¡Draco!

—Madre- dije aceptando su abrazo.

—¡Jovencito has visto lo tarde que es!

—Draco- me llamo Zabini— Cissy el tiene visita ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah claro- mi madre me dejo de abrazar con desgana y entonces vi a Hermione.

—¡Hermione! Pero si hace apenas unas horas que te deje ¡Has venido a pasar lo que resta de navidad conmigo!- corrí abrazarla como idiota enamorado. Lo admito era así como ella me hacía sentir le apreté con fuerza pero lo único que sentí fue rigidez y una lagrima— ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes?- enarque una ceja— Explícate.

—No puedo seguir con este engaño; tú tampoco, me refiero a lo nuestro a nuestra increíblemente ridícula idea de ser novios.

—Hace tiempo que dejo de ser un engaño- tuve que apretar los dientes— Creo que te diste cuenta igual que yo.

—Como sea no pienso seguir, se acabo el trato Malfoy.

—¡No me digas!- explote en enojo— ¡No puedes romperlo!

—¡Ya lo hice! Más vale que olvides todo lo que hicimos- se giro rumbo a la chimenea donde había estado recargado Blaise.

—¡Espera!- la jalo de la mano pero ella se suelta violentamente.

—No te humilles Malfoy, ¡Ya suficiente lo has hecho este día!

—Tu, tu no puedes pensar eso de mi hace rato me consolabas y ahora…

—Y ahora me largo y que te quede claro ¡Déjame en Paz!

Seguí su instrucción dejándola marchar por la red flu para cuando me gire Blaise me veía con pena, mi reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, esa figura me mostró lo acabado que estaba. Todo mundo me había mentido, incluso ella.

—Blaise, ¿Recuerdas el ángel que esta en el jardín de rosas blancas?

—¿El de tu madre, aquel en que jugábamos?- asentí a mi amigo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, aquel que parece querer alcanzar el cielo.

—¿Cómo podemos saber que es un ángel? Lo cierto es que el escultor no le hizo ningunas alas o aureola alguna, ¿Por qué siempre damos por hecho que es uno?

—Porque desde que somos niños eso fue lo que nos pareció.

—Tal vez y en realidad sea un demonio por eso sus cadenas, es posible que sea un demonio tal como yo.

—¿A que viene eso Draco?

—Por mucho que el demonio intente alcanzar el cielo sus cadenas no lo permiten.

**Continuará**…

ø ≈ ø


	8. Sutil

**TODO UN ENGAÑO**

POR: EROL H. SESSHDA

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING

ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø ≈ ø

**T**rate de enfocar una vez más mi vista que ya se encontraba bastante nublada por el alcohol si estiraba un poco más la mano y tenía cuidado no tiraría la otra botella de Whisky de fuego y podría seguir embriagándome así que estire la mano y capture la botella dándome cuenta que solo había una y la otra no era más que producto de mi lastimoso estado que ya me había durado bastante tiempo. Lo admito, fue desde que Hermione se marcho.

—¡Que chasco!- dije con una voz ronca que sinceramente no me conocía hasta ese momento— ¿A Hermione le gustara mi voz? No a ella no debe gustarle nada mío ¡Hip! De lo contrario no me habría abandonado- sostuve la botella antes de volver a recostarme en la cama y darme cuenta que ya había derramado el vino. Sentía frió.

—¡Merlín estas deplorable!

—¿Merlín?- pregunte antes de sentarme de nuevo en la cama tratando de enfocar la voz al no ver a nadie en mi cuarto abrí los ojos lo más que pude— ¿Eres tú Merlín?- al escuchar la risotada de Zabini comprobé que en definitiva no era.

— Draco tienes visita.

—¡Hermione!- salte hasta la puerta sintiendo un poco de frió que aumento con la mirada de Snape.

—No te recomiendo andar desnudo Draco, bebe la poción que trae Zabini y vístete- no me tuvo que decir dos veces y tampoco habría sido necesario al menos no para Snape.

**ø ≈ ø**

—¿Sabes el motivo por el que soy tu padrino?

—Le caes bien a mi papa- atine a decir acomodándome la camisa azul que completaba mi vestimenta de pantalón y zapatos negros. Snape había tomado el rumbo mas maltrecho de las tierras Malfoy y yo como mi ropa estábamos pagando el precio, todo por seguir de cerca los pasos de mi padrino.

—No le pides a alguien que sea el padrino de tu hijo porque simplemente le caigas bien.

—Yo ya no soy su único hijo- recordé.

—Aclárame eso Draco.

—Mi madre esta embarazada y no me digas que no lo sabias Snape que no te creería.

—Ni yo lo haría- frunció los labios— ¿Qué paso con Granger?

—Se marcho y me abandono sin mayor explicación. Estábamos muy bien horas antes.

—Sabia que eras idiota, no obstante mira enamorarte de alguien como ella y no me refiero a que no sea sangre pura sabes que va mas allá de eso.

Quise responder a Snape. Enamorarme era algo que ni si quiera me había planteado, era posible que yo si estuviera muy enamorado y el engaño que inicie se habría vuelto contra mi.

— Ella me dejo, es buena, es perfecta y no algo maligno como yo.

—Te pareces tanto a mi Draco que incluso te ayudare aunque trataste de engañarme.

—¿De que hablas Snape?

—No esperabas que creyera tu noviazgo, aun con el beso improvisado tu no sabes actuar en ocasiones. Claro esta tampoco has tenido al maestro adecuado.

—¿Tu si sabes actuar Snape?- arquee mi rubia ceja— ¿Cuál es el plan?

**ø ≈ ø**

—¡Lucius te has vuelto loco! Te dije que quería celebrar el año nuevo en casa con Draco, aún más desde que provocamos que esa muchacha se alejara de él, ¡Mi pobre hijo ah estado destrozado!

Lucius contuvo unos cuantos alaridos solo por el estado de su esposa.

—¿De que hablas Cissy?

—De que le confirmaste a mi hermana Andrómeda que pasaríamos el año nuevo festejando en su casa, no te entiendo Lucius tu no soportas a mi hermana y ni hablar de su marido entonces no entiendo porque confirmaste.

—No fue el, fui yo- retumbo mi voz en el despacho de papa— Venga mamá que se bien que aun te comunicas con tía Andrómeda.

—¿Es eso cierto Narcisa?- vi a mi madre ponerse pálida por la pregunta de mi papá momentáneamente dude de mi actuación hasta que recordé la charla con Snape y me mantuve en mi posición firme.

—Es mi hermana yo siempre estuve muy unida a ella bien lo sabes Lucius.

—No me gustan los secretos de esa clase- dijo mi indignado mi padre.

—Papá a ti mejor que nadie te salen mantener esos secretos, porque mira que ocultarme lo de mi hermano.

—¡Aquello es diferente Draco!

—¿Tan diferente como su visita a la casa Weasley?- ese momento lo disfrute con tanto gozo que solo aumento con la llegada de Blaise que había escuchado mis ultimas palabras— Mira que irles a contar a los Weasley y la orden fénix entera que yo estaba embaucando a Hermione para obtener información de ellos, claro no dudaron en exagera detalles poco decorosos pero consiguieron su propósito, ¿Verdad? Fastidiarme a mi y a Hermione esa navidad

—¡Ella no puede ser tu novia Draco!

—Cuando tu te retires yo seré el patriarca Malfoy tarde o temprano mis decisiones serian acatadas, respetadas e incuestionables y de esas decisiones la primera seria tener por novia a Hermione y entonces ni tu lo podrás impedir con tu jugarretas, voy a heredar el titulo Malfoy, las riquezas serán en mayor porcentaje mió así que guarda tus amenazas papá.

—Tu hermano- interrumpió mi madre— recuerda qué…

—A el o ella lo recuerdo pero ustedes dos me van a pagar las lagrimas de Hermione- así como las mías propias pensé— Iremos a esa cena y dirán la verdad, se hará lo que yo digo porque de lo contrario desertare de esta familia.

—¡No puedes!- rugió mi padre— Bien sabes que la cabeza de la familia solo puede ser el primogénito a menos que este muera o de lo contrario…

—De lo contrario el linaje pasaría a mi prima Tonks y nos fastidiaría a todos así que compórtense familia y tu Zabini lo tuyo te toca esta noche te prometo una celebración de año nuevo inolvidable.

**ø ≈ ø**

—¡Pero como se te ah ocurrido!

—Ted tu optimismo siempre nos ayuda y justo ahora se te ocurre perderlo.

—Mi optimismo va importar poco cuando esos magos se empiecen a matar y tu sabes que entonces si no podré intervenir, ¡Porque no soy mago!

—Ted te prometo que nadie se va a matar.

—¿Quién se va a matar?

—Nymphadora si tu y tu padre me siguen atormentando los únicos que van a morir son ustedes- les comunicó Andrómeda Malfoy.

—¡Tu madre invito a los Malfoy que aceptaron venir!- informo Ted la reacción no se hizo esperar puesto que padre e hija empezaron a chillar y a gritar cantidad de palabras por la terrible situación.

—¡Huyamos del país ahora que podemos!

—¡Te sigo hija!

—No sean ridículos, mis parientes no son tan terribles además seguro que todos pasaremos un lindo año nuevo.

**ø ≈ ø**

Este era mi peor año nuevo. No debí haber echo caso a Snape el cual también estaba en la fiesta y estaba tan callado como el resto del mundo cuando nos vio llegar, yo estaba exasperado hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con Hermione. Que guapa estaba con su vestido de satín y volados color carmesí su pelo en una coleta con rulos escapando por su pelo daba la imagen de ser sumamente suave. Si esa noche me mataban bien valdría la pena.

—Malfoy- me llamo Potter apuntándome de frente con Weasley a su lado también dirigiendo la varita para iniciar el ataque.

—Potter, Weasley cuanta elegancia- observe viéndolos con sus trajes negros— ¿Cuánto durara?- apunte también la varita y a mi lado Blaise me apoyo— Venimos a celebrar pero si lo que quieren es pelea también la daremos.

—Nadie quiere pelea esta noche- no respondí a la sorpresa que me causo escuchar a mi padre decir aquellas palabras— Ni más mentiras como la otra noche- la orden del Fénix pareció contentarse con eso ultimo y la fiesta siguió su curso.

Mi humor empeoraba conforme todos esperaban la llegada del año nuevo y es que la orden se había puesto de acuerdo para no dejarme acercar a Hermione. Mi padre conversaba con Snape y Dumbledore una escena irreal, yo lo se. Mi madre estaba de cotilla con su hermana, la señora Weasley y otra mujer que no sabría decir quien era pero a las cuatro mujeres parecía apasionarle el tema del embarazo. Blaise y yo estábamos pegados a la barra de bebidas oyendo a los hombres hablar.

—Draco, ¡Felicidades por lo de tu hermano!

—Gracias Luna- sonreí a la rubia que sabia era novia de la comadreja que me miraba entre intrigado y molesto.

—¿Por qué tan educado Malfoy?

—No tengo motivos para ser grosero Potter a menos que me los den.

—Hermione te odia Malfoy.

—Pues yo por el contrario la adoro, ¿Qué te parece?- eso pillo de sorpresa a Potter— Somos tan contrarios que eso es lo que entusiasma nuestro noviazgo, porque aunque fue corto fue de lo mejor y ella tanbien lo sabe o no habría llorado.

—¿Cómo sabes tu que ah estado llorando?- me pregunto la comadreja. Este lo único que alcanzaba a captar era una quaffle.

—Porque el a estado embriagándose desde el mismo día- respondió Zabini.

—No me lo creo- llego la Weasley y entonces se enfrascaron el una platica sobre mi y Hermione que para entonces entraba a la casa sola, mire a Snape y capte su señal era ahora o nunca. El tiempo se detuvo cuando me encontré con ella dentro de la casa, no solo se detuvo de forma literal, fuera de la casa y con la ayuda de Snape un hechizo para detener el tiempo también corría dándome suficiente tiempo para que nada interfiriera en mi conversación con Hermione.

—¿A que se debe esta pantomima Severus?- hablo Dumbledore acariciando su barba blanca.

—No esperaba que el hechizo funcionara con usted señor- hablo Snape viendo a todos paralizados.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho el chico?

—Usted conoce a Granger señor.

—Entonces me entretendré este largo rato- sonrió Dumbledore con un brillo malicioso en sus chispeantes ojos.

**ø ≈ ø**

—Hermione- estábamos en una sala típicamente muggle con chimenea y todo el decorado de navidad y año nuevo.

—Justo hoy había parado de llorar y mira, ¡Tenias que venir para fastidiarme el año nuevo!

—No quiero que empieces el año nuevo llorando y yo con muerte etílica.

—¿Muerte?- abrió la boca sorprendida y entonces aproveche para devorarla con la mía, la abrasé con mas fuerza de la que me esperaba y con las lenguas mezcladas en un gran beso uno que de la escala del uno al diez se llevaba el once, ¿Qué cuanto duro? No lo se pero mis pulmones estaban vacíos de aire al separarme de ella.

—Hermione- enterré mi cabeza en su cuello su coleta se había deshecho y sus rizos acariciaban mi rostro— Te Amo, no me dejes o este nuevo año no tendrá sentido.

—Tuve un sueño Draco y ahora se esta cumpliendo pero nunca conocí el final del mismo.

—Es que apenas empieza amor.

—Se opondrán tus padres.

—No lo harán ya no, ni Potter o Weasley ni nadie solo lo harán si tu lo permites solo nos detendrán si te alejas de mi si ellos nos dividen entonces fracasaremos pero de otra manera te ofrezco terminar con el engaño, quédate conmigo, permíteme alcanzar el cielo una vez mas.

—¿Crees que lo logremos?- podría jurar que ella estaba sonriendo y yo mismo lo hice recordando mi platica con Snape.

**: Flash Back :**

—Divide y vencerás esa es la forma sutil de ganar Draco.

—Yo no soy sutil.

—Lo se eres un atrabancado pero por esta vez me obedecerás o perderás una chica tal como lo hice yo y vivirás como yo.

—¡Entonces si que te obedeceré!- respondí con mayor entonación de la esperada pero solo de imaginarme convertido en Snape me entraban escalofríos. ¿Y a quién no?

**: End Flash Back :**

—Creo que si amor- sonreí empezando a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. Para cuando salimos el hechizo había terminado y mi tía Andrómeda gritaba consternada:

—¡Faltan dos minutos para año nuevo!- salto de su silla posesa— ¡Las copas, las uvas, Ted, Tonks las copas las copas, Tonks las uvas merlín no, es un desastre no, no!

Esa fiesta se convirtió en un caos al verse la mayoría en occisiones ridículas algunas comprometedoras todo el mundo gritando y solo Dumbledore riendo junto a Snape que también mostraba una sonrisa.

**ø ≈ ø**

De aquel caos hace ya ocho meses estamos en agosto y yo estoy viendo a Hermione venir hacia a mi con una sonrisa, un chico tira accidentalmente un libro que claro mi novia lo recoge con su varita entregándoselo. De todas las formas de atraer la atención de mi guapísima novia la menos recomendable era tirando un libro. Aquello era sagrado.

—¿Y ese quien era?

—La verdad que no se Draco- sonreí ampliamente al ver a Jeremy Malcom marcharse lanzando maldiciones— ¿Tu si lo conoces?

—Que va Herms cariño, ¿Tienes listo el equipaje?

—¡OH dragón!- me abrazo— Estoy deseando conocer a tu hermanita.

—Claro la princesa de papá- sonreí recordando a mi padre embobado con mi hermana— Iremos después.

—¿Después de que Draco?

—Después de una sesión de BBD, ¿Lo recuerdas? Solo que esta vez habrá mas de un botón fuera de logar

—¡Promesas, promesas!- rió mi chica antes de que yo la besara, nada de promesas, nada de engaños solo amor. Sutil y apasionante amor.

**FIN**


End file.
